The Laboratory of Epidemiology and Biometry National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism and the National Institute on Drug Abuse conducted a large (N=36309) national survey, the National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions III, that collected both environmental and biological data (i.e., saliva samples). The assessment battery included extensive questions on sociodemographic characteristics and risk factors for alcohol and drug use and alcohol and drug use disorders (i.e., abuse and dependence) and their associated physical and mental disabilities. These include detailed measures of alcohol consumption and drug use for ten substances, along with their abuse and dependence measures. Major physical disorders (e.g., liver cirrhosis) and mental disorders (e.g., major depressive disorder) highly comorbid with alcohol and drug use disorders are also measured. Risk factors include sociodemographic characteristics, physical and mental impairment, discrimination, acculturation, stress, childhood adverse experiences (e.g., sexual abuse), needle use and HIV, stigma due to substance use disorders, objective measures of weight and height, sexual preference and behaviors, traumatic experiences, tobacco use and dependence, treatment utilization for alcohol and drug use disorders, permanent and temporary disability, academic functioning and achievement, and cognitive functioning.